leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bashfrog/Sion Invisibility Syndrome
Hello. I'm Bashfrog, and new to the wiki, this will be my first blog post. So, a month ago or so, I came across an interesting fact. Ever since I joined LoL less than a year ago, I've been attracted to the rarely seen champs. Instead of going towards champs like , , or , I preferred less seen champs, starting with . I found less seen often = hard to play. But I did well, learning to a high level, and to a decent level, and as I continued to buy underused mages, which I found I liked the most, I came across something strange. Of all champs, even at level 20, as I was at the time, I only had not seen a few. But of those few, many of which had high skill levels, or high prices, I saw one that just made no sense at all. . A champ that costs 1350 IP, has a low skill level, and was given very flattering AP, AD, and defensive power ratings by Riot. Yet, no one uses him. I've never seen him or his skins on sale, no one mentions him at any time, and his lore and artwork show that he obviously went untouched for quite a while. So, I bought him. Originally, I believed him to be a tanky ad champion, but I found that his aches it hard to sustain with him (at least until late game) and without AP, his shield was incredibly weak, as was his . His ult helped slightly, but besides that, he was rather lacking. Next time, going AP, I found that (despite later finding out his AP ratio was nerfed) he was much easier and enjoyable to play, with a strong and damage. But yet again, there was a problem. Even if his allows him to tank if he goes AP, there isn't much for him to run up to, as he has no AD. His and become more than useless, the even becoming harmful, because unless you find the time to add a to your arsenal, your is going to leech the hell out of you, and your ult is going to not be very beneficial. So, you have a champion divided between two sides, neither of which can really help the other. I may be wrong about this, but I feel like he is far too weak, and even if he does go hybrid (I've tried) he still can't quite do what he wants, which is get in, tank with the W, use the to deal quite a bit of damage and stun, turn on the for the extra ad, and ult to carry his team, and become even harder to kill. Instead, you either have a slightly squishy melee fighter who can't get close enough to ult without getting bursted down, or an AP mage who has long cooldowns on abilities and can't do much in between. Yes, you can get kills, but you certainly won't be carrying (ever) and you probably will not be able to 1v1 a lot of champs that do have a balance in their abilities. This is what I call Invisible Syndrome. A will always be a bit out of the way, kiting with and blocking with (and maybe poking with AA a bit if they're AD), but never really going in because either way, they never are doing enough damage, as they only have half their full kit. If I could change something, I'd: # Update the his years old lore. # Give him a some kind of buff For example, change his abilities to add AD scaling or AP scaling, or for the ult, an increase in spell vamp and lifesteal, with perhaps only the lifesteal healing your team. I get the feeling I might be wrong about this, so I'd appreciate it if some more experienced players gave me some ideas on his correct usage in the comments. Thanks! Category:Blog posts